


Like Campfire And Caramel (It's Not Fair That You're Gone)

by Hahmeeyay



Series: ThalZoë [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Could Be Canon, F/F, Lesbian Thalia Grace, Why Did I Write This?, after zoe died, first ff, im cryin, im salty, kinda sad, kinda soft, semi-happy ending, theyre totally gay for each other, why werent they canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hahmeeyay/pseuds/Hahmeeyay
Summary: A few days after Thalia joins the Hunt, she is visited by Zöe in a starry form at night. Feelings that have been buried are uncovered. Kinda happy ending. One shot.





	Like Campfire And Caramel (It's Not Fair That You're Gone)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever finished FanFiction! (published and unpublished) I would love some advice on how to improve writing. I know that not a lot of people ship this couple, (usually Thalia is shipped with Percy or Luke) but they've always been one of my favorite ships, and I was crushed when Zoë died. I hope you enjoy this! (If anyone reads it haha)
> 
> Also this might become a part of a series... We shall see.

She shouldn't have missed the Huntress that much. They were enemies. They had hated the sight of each other, for the most part. Every time their eyes met there was only hostility, confusion, and the smallest hint of regret. Thalia tried to convince herself that their past could never happen again. Their relationship had been a mess. They had broken up for a reason. They had gone their separate ways because Thalia chose to go to Camp Halfblood with Annabeth and Luke. She couldn't help but think that that was a mistake.

 

The Hunters had departed from Olympus with Artemis and traveled north, easily killing every monster that they encountered. A dull sadness blanketed the party, as the loss of Zoë Nightshade was still fresh. Artemis had kept to herself, and stayed in her tent most of the time. She had spoken very few words to her Hunters since they had left Olympus; she had been very close to Zoë and was coping with her own pain.

 

After nearly twenty-four hours of trudging around scattered towns and through a snowy forest, Artemis called a stop. They found a clearing to set up their tents, that  opened about ten yards from a steep foggy ravine. Trees, covered in day old snow, stuck up from the bottom of the ravine, dormant and bare. It was hauntingly beautiful from the Hunters' vantage point. The campsite, usually bustling with activity, was now sluggish and bleak. White hunting wolves kept close to each other and lay sleeping around the communal fire, and most of the Hunters huddled in pairs or slept in their tents. It was rare for a Hunter to die, and the passing of one of their strongest shocked them all.

 

Thalia sat on a rotting tree stump at the edge of the camp looking out over the cliff a few yards ahead of her. Her breath rose in clouds as she angrily cut away at a branch with her hunting knife. She should be happy right now. Lady Artemis had chosen HER as lieutenant. She had a new family of wonderful Hunters, and yet, she felt like there was a gaping hole in her heart.

 

" _Shit_ ," Thalia gasped. She hadn't been paying attention to her knife-wielding hand, and had shaved a sliver of skin off her thumb. It smarted and red blood ran down the branch. She sucked on the small wound, staring out into the unnaturally gorgeous ravine, now with a light-orange tinge to it from the setting sun.

 

"You should be careful with those," Artemis said, coming up quietly behind her lieutenant. She sat down in the snow next to the stump and looked up at Thalia expectantly.

 

Thalia smiled dryly. "I'm just distracted. I've been thinking about-"

 

"I know. I know you two were... together. Don't think I have forgotten, Thalia Grace. You... you were special to her. She was heartbroken when you left." Artemis gazed at the daughter of Zeus.

 

Immediately, tears pricked Thalia's eyes. "I regret it. I regret leaving her...and you... and the Hunt. I could have stayed with her and served you and I wouldn't have been turned into a damn tree." Her voice broke on the last word, and she threw the knife and branch down, burying her head into her hands. She shivered. The sun was almost completely hidden by the horizon, taking the last bit of warmth with it.

 

"She loved you, Thalia. Even though you knew each other only a few weeks, she loved you deeply. But you must not dwell in the past and on things that could have happened. You must move on and focus on the present," Artemis said. She nudged Thalia's knee with her shoulder and handed her the discarded knife. "You don't want to lose this. Come back to camp so you can warm up by the fire." The goddess stood and strode silently back to her Hunters.

 

Artemis's insensitive words stung Thalia. She knew that the goddess was trying her best to cope with the loss of her most faithful companion, but it still hurt. She wiped her eyes then sheathed her knife. She kicked the branch she'd been whittling off the side of the cliff and turned back to the campsite. Taking a deep breath she glanced up at the stars, which were only now starting to appear in the darkening sky. _I'm sorry,_ Thalia thought. Her eyes quickly found the newest constellation, the one of her lover, Zoë. The stars twinkled just a bit brighter than the others. Thalia smiled sadly and turned her attention back to the crackling fire in the middle of camp. Maybe it could comfort her for a bit of time.

 

//

 

She couldn't sleep. It had been hours since her short talk with Artemis and her mind was racing. Thalia turned over on her bed of furs and sighed quietly. Her roommate was asleep and she didn't feel like dealing with a pissed off, sleep-deprived teenage girl.

 

She quietly stood up, slipped on her coat and boats, and walked outside into the freezing night. She breathed in deeply then trudged over to the edge of the campsite and sat back down on the rotting stump. She looked up at Zoë's constellation, her mind wandering to her past.

 

"Zoë," Thalia began, her voice already breaking, "There's so much I wish I could say to you face-to-face. I took the time we had together for granted and I never took the initiative to make up with you, even to just be friends-"

 

As she spoke, the Huntress constellation faded away, and a bright blue glow appeared in front of Thalia, causing her to jerk her attention to the figure before her. She stood up abruptly.

 

"It's... it's you."

 

The figure seemed to be made of blue-white balls of light, like mini stars. The brightest lights were where they were in her constellation, on her shoulders, the elbow of the arm that was holding her bow, her hair, and various other places. Hundreds of smaller stars filled the rest of her, shimmering and glowing, giving the illusion of a girl in a hunting coat. Her hair, tied off in a loose side-braid, waved lazily as if in a light breeze, glimmering with hundreds of tiny blue stars. The lights that were her eyes were a curious dark grey, almost as dark as her eyes had been when she was alive. Zoë Nightshade stood before Thalia, a translucent blue-ish form made of stars.

 

"How-"

 

"Hera, goddess of the sky and the stars of heaven. She took pity and allowed me to return to thee for a short time. I am not sure how long I have," Zoë said softly. Her voice had a slight echo, but sounded like she really was standing right in front of Thalia.

 

Thalia wiped her streaming eyes. "Can I touch you?"

 

"I believe so-"

 

Zoë was cut off by Thalia lunging forward, hugging her tightly, laughing and crying at the same time. It felt like she was hugging the real Hunter and not just a starry form of her. The brighter stars on Zoë's body were hotter than the others and she could feel them against her own body, providing much-needed warmth in the frigid night. Zoë hesitated for a moment before she hugged Thalia back.

 

"You still smell like you. Like campfire and caramel," Thalia murmured, her face buried in Zoë's warm neck.

 

The older Hunter stepped back and smiled sadly. She grasped Thalia's shoulders and looked her up and down. "Thee look good as a Hunter. I wish we could have Hunted together. We would have made a powerful team. Come, let us walk a bit."

 

The two girls walked slowly away from the campsite and the rotten stump, both looking out into the dark canyon filled with icy trees. The moon and stars softly illuminated the valley, so they could see the snow on the other side.

 

"I wish we were still friends after I... after I left. That was my biggest regret. And then when we met again at the Academy all those bad memories returned and I hated you and wanted nothing to do with you and I wish I could go back in time to fix all of that and..." Thalia trailed off, looking at Zoë's glowing eyes.

 

"It was my fault," Zoë said quietly, gazing at Thalia. She tentatively took the younger girl's hand as they strolled along in the dark. "I was the one who blew up at thee when thee did not join the Hunt. I was selfish and wanted thee with me. Do not blame thyself for my actions, that is not fair. I want thee to remember me when we were together, when I was kind to thee."

 

"It was exhausting trying to hate you." Thalia lightly pulled Zoë to a stop and grabbed her other hand, facing her directly. "There's something I have to say to you before you go. I guess this is the time to say it. I love you Zoë Nightshade. I know I didn't make that clear on our quest , but I do. I admire you. Your bravery. Your morals. I am so in love with you, and it's not fair that you're not here with me forever."

 

Zoë looked at the shorter girl with intensity, but Thalia held her gaze, one tear sliding down her red cheeks.

 

"Please say something," Thalia whispered nervously.

 

The older Hunter stepped forward and gently kissed her. Zoë's starry lips were warm and Thalia melted into her and reached up and placed her hands on either side of the other girl's face. Zoë's hands gingerly held Thalia's waist as they stood kissing through timeless night.

 

But all too soon it was over and Zoë was pulling back gently. She rested her forehead against Thalia's and sighed, looking sadly down at her. "I love th- I love _you,_ too."

 

Thalia grinned up at her. "You said 'you'."

 

"Th- You were always correcting me about it. Perhaps I am learning to listen," Zoë murmured.

 

Thalia's smile widened. "I'm never gonna let you live that one down in the future-" She immediately turned sober. Neither of them knew if Zoë could visit her from the stars again.

 

"Hey," the taller girl said, "Even if I cannot visit you in this form again, I will always be with you in spirit."

 

"But what if I want to talk to you again? And hug you? And kiss you?"

 

"I do not know," Zoë said. "Perhaps I may visit you in dreams. It is for Hera to decide,  if she lets me return here or not."

 

"I'm so thankful that you could visit me. And that you actually came after all our arguments," Thalia said shyly. She hugged the taller girl again.

 

Zoë hugged her back. "I can hear Hera calling me back to the heavens. I must go. If we do not see each other again, know this; I will love you forever, Thalia Grace."

 

Thalia's eyes welled with more tears and she kissed Zoë one more time as she shimmered and disappeared, leaving only the faintest scent of campfire and caramel in the frozen air. The shorter Hunter dropped her arms and looked up at the sky. The Huntress constellation was back at home in the heavens and it shone the brightest in the night sky, glowing and smiling at the girl on the ground. Thalia breathed in the crisp winter air and turned in the direction of the campsite. The walk back was not far and in no time she was back in her tent, quietly slipping her boots and coat off and crawling into her bed.

 

As she drifted off to sleep, she offered a special thanks to Hera, goddess of the sky and the stars in heaven.

 


End file.
